


lilium navona

by hivehum



Series: Granblue Twines [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, POV Second Person, Twine, i fudged canon timeline a bit for dramatic tension sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivehum/pseuds/hivehum
Summary: lilium are a group of flowering plants endemic to temperate islands across the skies. to the cultures that host them, lilium feature heavily in history and tradition.in some cultures, the lilium celebrates death, or mourning.





	lilium navona

**[PLAY](http://www.philome.la/hivehum/lilium-navona/play) **


End file.
